vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerson
Summary Gerson is a vendor found in Waterfall. His shop is located in a small cave east of the houses of Napstablook and Undyne as well as north of the river where the River Person is located. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A | 9-A Name: Gerson Boom Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old, fought in the war between Humans and Monsters, which occurred millennia ago, mentioned himself to have lived through most of history Classification: Monster, elder turtle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Magic, Longevity, Status Effect Inducement (Cannot be attacked or harmed by his opponent whilst he is inside his shop (From a gameplay standpoint, Gerson is aware of the inability to attack shopkeepers even on a genocide run, essentially locking the opponent into place so neither of them can do anything. This likely only works under the rules of his own universe which Gerson and possibly other shopkeepers exploit to do this), Minor Information Analysis (Just by looking at Frisk possessed by Chara he knew how easily they could kill him), Statistics Amplification and Healing, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Stated to be too old and weak to fight. Admitted that a genocide route Frisk could easily kill him in one hit. Should be far weaker than the average monster, however he shouldn't be too far behind other low level monsters who can harm a minimally determined frisk) | Small Building level (Undyne claimed that Gerson is the toughest monster that ever lived (Although this may be hyperbole), and he fought on the front lines against the humans war between humans and monsters and survived, the only other monster known to have done this is Asgore himself, mentioned to have been a hero before Undyne and had beaten up a lot of bad guys) Speed: Unknown, can move faster via drinking Sea Tea | Supersonic (Should be comparable to Undyne in her current state. Superior to monsters that are below him) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, likely at least Class 5 (Likely comparable to Undyne) Striking Strength: Unknown | Likely Small Building Class Durability: Likely Small Building level | Small Building level (Survived fighting in the front lines of the war between humans and monsters, a feat only Asgore has been mentioned to have survived, and the fact that he did so even impressed Undyne) Stamina: Unknown | Incredibly high, lived to be thousands of years old, became a hero and was still alive when Frisk fell into the Underground Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: ' *Cloudy Glasses: Glasses marred with wear. Increases INV by 9. (After you get hurt by an attack, you stay invulnerable for longer) *Torn Notebook: Contains illegible scrawls. Increases INV by 6. (After you get hurt by an attack, you stay invulnerable for longer) *Sea Tea: Heals 10 HP, lets the drinker move much faster *Crab Apple: Heals 18 HP 'Intelligence: Gifted. He has lived to be thousands of years of years old and is still around, and claims that knowledge such as tactics is the reason he's been alive this long. Weaknesses: Claims to be losing sight and hearing, and being too old to fight. If monsters are not determined to kill their foes, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, their defenses will weaken | Same as before, except for losing sight and hearing and being too old. Key: Present | During war between humans and monsters Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9